


Marinette’s new start

by DaniellaMa_e



Series: Marinette and Gotham (mostly oneshots) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutesy, Damian Wayne is Robin, Daminette, F/M, First Day of School, First Meetings, Fluff, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaMa_e/pseuds/DaniellaMa_e
Summary: Marinette begins anew, attending her new school ‘Gotham academy’ after the recent defeat of her villainous antagonist, Hawkmoth.Damian’s life takes on a new path when he encounters the new girl in his class with the adorable french accent.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and Gotham (mostly oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	Marinette’s new start

**Author's Note:**

> Random oneshot of Marinette and Damian meeting on Marinette’s first day at school after she transfers to Gotham Academy.
> 
> She moved to Gotham with ‘honorary uncle,’ Jagged Stone, when her supportive parents agreed that Paris had become too much for her. 
> 
> Jagged was originally from Gotham.

* * *

Marinette felt anxiety wash over her on the car ride to her new school.

She kept fiddling with the hem of her skirt, it was a pleated skirt; a flannel pattern in a light shade of navy blue. Along with this, she wore the accompanying jumper and tie with a buttoned down white pilot shirt and thigh high socks. The blazer hung loosely off her; she would need to remind herself to fix the fit later on.

Jagged sat in the passenger seat of the car, humming a strange melody whilst his fingers swung back and forth to the beat.

”Oh don’t be nervous my little bug, you’ll love it!” He reassured.

Penny rolled her eyes in the driver’s seat, “love. You were **expelled** from there.”

”It was a radical three semesters!” He defended.

Marinette chuckled from the back, she felt her nerves calm just a _slight_ bit.

”I’m just worried… I mean,” she took a deep breath in between, “my English isn’t that great and I’m scared they won’t like me.” She confessed.

Jagged scoffed, “ _won’t like you_? Anyone who isn’t dumb _loves_ you! You’re amazing, dear, don’t forget that,” he spoke sternly at the end.

Marinette smiled as the car slowly came to a stop, Penny turned around to face her.

”Don’t worry, they’ll love you.”

*********

Students flitted about the hallways with their nonsensical chatter filling the air. The few that noticed Marinette gave her a slight side eye before continuing with their conversations amongst one another.

”Hi,” she spoke softly to the front desk lady. “I’m a new student.”

”Alright darling, name?”

”Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The front desk lady, (her tag said ‘Margaret’), clicked about on her keyboard before a look of apprehension came across her face and she looked back to Marinette.

”You’re joining class —“

*********

”Alright, listen up class!” 

A tanned older man in professional clothing started banging away at the whiteboard with his metre long ruler, raising his voice in attempts to get his rowdy class under control. His eye bags were large and his body language showed him to be weary. 

He needs some caffeine.

Marinette was situated at the front of the class, beside the teacher’s desk, waiting awkwardly for his commands.

The students in the class stared at her, mumbling and chatting away about who she might be, this was Gotham academy after all: A prestigious school for working class sponsored children, and the rich elite.

It felt excruciating to be new meat.

“Today, we have a new student,” he blindly gestured towards Marinette. “Introduce yourself,” he told.

Marinette cleared her voice, “hi. I’m Marinette Dupain-Chen—“

”are you? European!” A student had shouted across the room.

The teacher shouted back, “hand up before you speak!”

Marinette answered softly, “yes. I’m from France,” and the class broke out into chatter once more.

“Settle down.” The teacher then spoke to her, “you can sit at the back where that free seat is,” he pointed towards a vacant seat next to boy with a deep scowl on his face. “I understand from your sponsor,” [Jagged], “that you may have difficulties with a certain language barrier. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, you’re also free to talk to me after class.”

She smiled at the consideration and calmly walked to her newly assigned desk - the boy beside her probably has anger issues, she assumed this form the permanent scowl on his face and the fact that he exuded an energy of ‘don’t talk to me.’

She decided to introduce herself, head tilted to see his face better.

”Bonjour, I’m Marinette. What’s your name?”

Damian was feeling anger and spite from the absolute lunacy that was his brothers.

They had unwittingly began a week long prank war when Dick had misplaced one of his favourite throwing knives and had assumed Jason to be the perpetrator. This become a constant impediment in his life which repeated itself every few weeks or so.

That morning, he had woken up late due to the three of them admittedly turning off his alarms, one of them had also - _somehow_ replaced his hair gel with clear glue. It took him a full five minutes for the realisation to set in, _that’s_ when the scowl had set in. The only relief came from when he distinctly remembered the absolute content he had felt when the knife he threw had properly embedded itself into Drake’s leg, blood spewed out while he screamed in pain and shock. 

Bruce came bounding in, disappointment evident in his expression. He ordered Alfred to retrieve a med kit and lightly slapped the back of Damian’s head after he gave his usual lecture of anti-violence as a way to diffusion situations.

His morning was **not** fun.

“ _Served you right_ ,” he mumbled just thinking about it.

”Excuse me?” Marinette broke his train of thought.

Damian snapped into reality, looking somewhat remorseful when he noticed Marinette’s face of pure confusion. 

She was cute, _he did **not** think that._

”I’m sorry. Damian,” he corrected, “my name’s Damian.”

She chuckled, “why, hello Damian. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Damian didn’t _hate_ her, he thought immediately. An astounding occurrence considering how he made sure to barricade himself from all the other students.

Half way into their first lesson, the teacher was droning on about US history, a superficial version told from the faulty perspective of a single minded man.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the mention of the Cold War. 

Damian noticed this, “what’s the problem? Don’t like US history?” He teased.

She answered monotone, “oh _no_. Me, a french student, it’s my _favourite_ subject.” She continued, “it’s _definitely_ not like it completely undermines other countries’ roles after world war 2 ended. Definitely does not justify the starting of three following civil wars which were completely unrelated to them.” 

She scoffed at the end, sarcasm dripping from her lips like honey.

Their conversation started to stem from politics to other topics such as: superheroes and vigilantes, fashion, as her passion, and a surprisingly vast knowledge on combat manoeuvres and tactics.

Before long, the lesson had ended, and they were slowly packing up their equipment.

They had both spent their entire history lesson talking to one another instead of actually paying attention to the content that was being taught.

”I mean, come on!” She laughed, “they patrol at night and stealth is _key_. So tell me this,” she jokes, “why is the bird dressed as a traffic light! Ridiculé!”

Damian unintentionally let out an embarrassingly loud snort. 

“pfffft,” she giggled at the noise, “you find this funny? It’s a disaster!”

Damian was actually smiling as he looked at her with slightly wider eyes than usual, it’s not common to find someone with astute conversation and suitable comprehension.

He would like to spend more time with her.

”Would you, by chance, like to ‘ _hang out_ ’ at my house after school?” He asked, distaste being shown on his face at his own use of slang, (‘hang out’), he was incorporating more slang into his language after Todd had mocked him for sounding like ‘a b-tech Shakespeare with anger issues.’

At least he didn’t take hair inspiration from biatchass, Cruella DeVill, looking like some daddy issues, leather jacket wearing, idiot who can’t sleep without a light on.

Marinette’s eyes shined, “I’d love to.”

And thus, started a beautifully blossoming relationship (general relationship, not specific to romantic or platonic) that would last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I was looking up trivia on Gotham academy. 
> 
> Damian was expelled in a singular comic issue !! He was enrolled at the beginning but was expelled by the end due to some foreseen shenanigans 😂
> 
> Btw, did not spellcheck at all.


End file.
